(1) Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to a cable connector, specifically referring to one in which the openings are fabricated utilizing a lathe to achieve mating surfaces of a smooth and even finish that enables a positive connection interface which prevents electromagnetic signal leakage when an F-type male connector is coupled to the connector of the invention herein.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional cable connector is typically comprised of a connector body (10) having a plastic terminal (11) positioned inside and, furthermore, directly riveted to the opening (12), with the objective being the mounting and displacement prevention of the plastic terminal (11). However, the aforesaid type of fastening method leaves a protrusion at the area of riveting along with a depression produced by the impact of the riveting process, such that when an F-type male connector is coupled, the slight separation along the contact surfaces results in electromagnetic leakage from the cable television line, which is a source of interference to present day wireless communications signals.
Referring to FIG. 2, another kind of cable connector was developed to address the aforementioned shortcoming, wherein after the plastic terminal (13) is placed into the connector body (14), a washer (15) is fitted superficially thereon to enable the opening of the connector body (14) to have an even mating surface after riveting. However, since the aforesaid design failed to take into consideration the production problem of washer (15) dimension variance, separation tends to occur between the opening of the connector body (14) and the washer (15) which results in electromagnetic signal leakage. Furthermore, the aforesaid design involves higher production costs.
In view of the foregoing situations, the inventor of the invention herein conducted intensive research based on many years of experience gained through professional engagement in the manufacturing of related products, with continuous experimentation and improvement culminating in the development of the improved structure cable connector of the invention herein.